Vengence Will Be Hers!
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Set in part 3, after Alone. Female Mage Hawke, after a run in with an assassin, Hawke is captured. What will the others do to get her back, and just how much will one elf risk to get her back? To find out you have to read the story, I hope you do! Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Rani Hawke strolled down the stairs of the keep. She had just visited Aveline, and was on her way to see Fenris. Rani visited all her friends every Saturday, it took the whole day, but she didn't mind. Her friends were everything to her, after all her family was gone.

Jolt was trotting beside her, ever the faithful mabari. Jolt wasn't Rani's first choice for a name, but it was the name Bethany had given him… Bethany, she was the first to be lost after they left Lothering. She wished that she could go back and stop the ogre, but there was no way to turn back the hands of time. Carver blamed Rani, and so did their mother, both now gone. Sebastian would say they are at the Maker's side now, but Rani didn't care. Carver was lost to the taint like Wesley, and Mother was butchered by a blood mage. The only good thing was that they'd all be with Father, and away from the war Rani knew was bound to start.

Jolt abruptly stopped walking and growled. He was looking behind them, towards the shadows. Rani had thought she was being followed, carefully her hand moved to the small dagger Varric had given her. He didn't want her to only have a staff, in case the enemy got too close for comfort. She was glad for this because Rani had left her staff at home, thinking Hightown was safe enough during the day to go without it.

Whirling around Rani didn't see anything out of place, but she knew better than to shrug it off. Jolt was a smart hound, whose senses were 100 times keener then hers. "What is it boy, where's the enemy?" She whispered to him. Jolt crept forward and then pounced, revealing an assassin. Jolt held him down as she inspected him, he was a crow. Rani called up her manna, and used a stun spell, then quietly she dragged him to the estate. Bohdan and Orana were surprised, but when Rani explained he was an assassin they helped her tie him up. "Bohdan, would you mind finding my companions? Tell them it's urgent, that the crow showed up."

He looked from Rani to the unconscious man, and back. "Yes my lady, right away." With that the dwarf hurried out of the basement, he never did like being down there, it still had blood stains from the slavers.

Rani studied the assassin in front of her, he had red hair and a scar over his right eye. The crow couldn't be older then 18, and yet he seemed hardened from years of fighting. His twin daggers were enchanted and Rani had given them to Sandal to study. She had also made sure to check him for any type of weapon or poison. Isabella had taught the mage that rouges always had hidden weapons, and where they were most likely to hide them. Rani thought of Isabella as an older sister, and she trusted her not to stick a dagger in her back.

Rani was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of the crow wakening stirring from her spell wearing off. As he opened his eyes he shot a glare at Rani, then his eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fear. "How dare you, maleficarum bitch! As soon as I get free I'm going to cut a smile into your throat!"

She didn't have time to answer because soon he was being lifted up by the front of his tunic by the ever handsome elf, Fenris. "Listen here you scum, if you ever threaten Hawke like that again, I'll rip out your heart and feed it to the mabari." Rani put her hand on his shoulder and he put the assassin down. "I came as soon as I could, did you get hurt?"

Rani smiled at Fenris, he finally came back to her after the death of his master, and now wore her red handkerchief around his wrist. "I'm fine, Jolt protected me." Rani smiled at the elf and turned her attention onto the crow. "We'll wait for Anders to get here, and then we'll begin the interrogation."

**(Silver) well people I have absolutely no idea what this story is about but I think it could be a good read…maybe….sure...kinda….well…go ahead and read it cause I'm just the editor and I admittedly have no idea what this story is even about so yeah go decide for yourselves that it's great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of 'Vengeance Will Be Hers' I hope you all enjoy it!**

After an hour Hawke finally decided they had gotten everything they could out of him, so she healed the assassin. They found out his name is Marcus, and that a red headed elf mage had hired him to kill Hawke and Fenris both. After he swore never to try and kill them any more, Rani Hawke just let the assassin go. "You should no be alone Hawke, nor should you Fenris." Aveline stated. It was then decided that Fenris would stay at Hawke's estate until they can fully deal with the person who wants them dead.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Rani Hawke woke up being held in Fenris's strong arms. She would have stayed there all day, if she didn't have a secret meeting to go to. The other night she received a letter, asking her to go to the wounded coast alone. Someone would meet her there and fill her in on what's needed. Hawke new it was most likely a trap, but on the off chance it was not, she was willing to go alone. Rani carefully maneuvered out of Fenris's grasp, and crept out of bed. She chose her leather armor instead of a mage robe, and grabbed her best staff. Making sure her small dagger was secured on her belt she went to leave the room, only to be stopped by the tired voice of her lover. "Hawke, where are you going so early in the morning?" she turned to face him and smiled.

His hair was tousled and his bare chest was visible for he was sitting. Rani always made Fenris take off his spikey armor before coming to bed, which left him only in black pants. Neither minded this, though Fenris didn't like showing his lyrium markings, Rani had convinced him they were now as much a part him as were his eyes and ears. If he could not change them, he should accept them, and also she found them beautiful. Shaking her head of these thoughts she answered him. "I'm taking Jolt for a quick walk then I'm headed off to see Aveline, I promise to be back before dark." Not fully a lie, she always took Jolt for a morning walk, and Aveline had wanted her to stop by quickly to finish some paperwork. It would only take a few minutes, and then she'd be off to the wounded coast.

He accepted her answer and lay back down, making Rani glad he wasn't a morning person. She took Jolt on a quick walk around Hightown, and then gave him his breakfast. She slipped out while he was busy eating, making her way for the barracks. Aveline was busy with Guards Captain duties, so she left the papers for Hawke on the desk. Hawke filled them all out properly and placed them in a neat pile on Aveline's desk. It was nearly noon by the time Hawke made it to the wounded coast, she was right on time for the meeting, and saw the man sitting right where the letter said he would.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The bandits had drawn straws to see who the un-lucky fellow would be that waited for serah Hawke in the open. Carter was that man, and the others watched him twitch as the female mage approached him. They were surprised to see her alone, and even more surprised to see her smiling. "You must be the man mentioned in the letter I received, what is it you need help with?" Carter gulped, he had heard that Rani Hawke was kind, but it still surprised him.

Carter motioned for her to follow him, and he led her to a cave where the others were lying in wait. "The one who wrote the letter is just inside, he's waiting for you." Hawke nodded and entered the cave without another thought, allowing the bandits to strike. One bandit snuck up behind her and blew Magebane into the air around her, as soon as she took a breath the Magebane nullified her powers. Rani had been warned by her Father the dangers of Magebane, but this was her first time encountering it.

Still she fought, Rani didn't give in until a dagger was plunged into her side. Without her powers she had no way of healing, and so she was forced to give in. The bandits were over joyed that they had completed their mission with such success, and made sure to knock out the mage before going to get paid by the elf mage who had hired them. She said that if her assassin failed, they were to bring the mage to her. On no account were they to kill her, but injuring her was another story. Everyone in the Free Marshes knew that Rani Hawke was dangerous, even deadly, and that her elven lover was overly protective of her. This being said, if he had shown up with her, or even any of her other compainions, the bandits would have retreated in a hasty manor.

Carter carried the mage over his shoulder after the others made sure to tie her hands behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Now the mage was powerless, and the bandits didn't fear her, but what they didn't realize was she wasn't alone. In the shadows of the cave, the crow Marcus watched the bandits take away the one person to show him any kindness. Making a rash decision, Marcus left the cave in search for one of the mages compainions, well other than the broody elf.

**~0~0~0~0~**

It was almost dark, and Hawke had yet to turn up. No one had seen her since she left the barracks, and Fenris was getting worried. Rani Hawke had never gone back on her word, unless she was in trouble, even then she was usually tried to keep her word. Fenris was pacing across her foyer, casting glances at the door and the window. "Where is she, Hawke should be home by now." He muttered again for the fifth time. Bohdan thought the vein in the elf's head would pop if Mistress Hawke didn't arrive soon, and Orana was hiding in the kitchen until either Mistress Hawke returned or the broody elf left.

As Fenris reached the stairs and turned, he noticed the door opening slowly. Hoping it was Rani, he stopped and stared until the person opening the door came into full view. It was Varric, and he wasn't alone. As he noticed his broody friend, the dwarf moved a little faster, allowing those following him to enter the estate as well. Anders, Aveline, Merrill, Marcus, Isabela, and Sebastian crowded into the room, at the sight of the assassin Fenris lunged, his lyrium marks growing bright blue. The others stopped him before he could kill the only clue they had to where Rani was.

Sebastian and Anders held the elf back while Marcus explained what he had happened, and when he was done they let go of Fenris, "You didn't help her, no, instead you came running back here. Vashedan, why did I let her go alone?" The others were silent as they watched their elven friend stop glowing and hang his head in anger. Quietly he muttered so only he could hear, "I will save you Hawke."

**Here is CH 2! I know it may seem like I rushed things, but trust me, this is nothing! Bye my wonderful readers, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3 is here! I don't know why, but I've been writing a lot, not that you mind it. So fare warning, there will be violence and torture apparent in the next few chapters, you have been warned.**

Rani Hawke woke with a pounding headache, her vision was blurred, and she couldn't move her body. So far the day seemed to be going bad, the events of the day before came rushing back, and for the first time since birth, Rani felt absolutely angry. "Release me, or you will all pay!" She tried calling out, but her voice would not leave her body. "Let me go!" Rani tried again, but her voice was silent, "What have you done to me?" again, nothing came from her moving lips. Rani was powerless, motionless, and now voiceless too. Her thoughts drifted to how things would have ended if she had done something differently. What if I took Jolt with me, of what if I told Bohdan or Orana what I was doing? What if I asked one of my friends to wait a little back just in case, what if I had stayed in bed with Fenris? At that last thought the young mage started thinking of her elven lover. He only ever let his guard down when they were alone, and these were the moments he would truly smile.

Rani was pulled from her thoughts when a hand grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the room. "Careful, the mistress doesn't want the mage too hurt, after all she needs her in one piece when we meet with the elf." The voice was rough, and Rani couldn't see who spoke. She was placed in a chair and then tied to it so she was forced to look up. The light was harsh on Rani's eyes, and caused her to see even less. She had to squint to make out the figures of the others in the room, "Don't fret little mage, things will be all right. I'm sure your pet elf will do anything to save you, after all he and you two are together." As her eyes adjusted she could see a man with a large scar running diagonally from one side of his face to the other, and he was dressed like a magister. He was most likely the apprentice to whom ever had Rani captured. "I do hope she lets me play with you first, don't worry, you'd enjoy it almost as much as I would." He laughed and smelled a lock of my hair.

She jerked away, or tried to, in the end only her face contorted. The room erupted into laughter, but it grew silent as a woman, whom I had thought long gone, walked into the room with an evil smile. "It's been awhile, Serah Hawke. How is Leto, does he still work for you?" Varania circled Hawke a few times before stopping just in front of her. "Well now, it's so boring to do all the talking in a conversation. Garret, release the blood magic binding her voice." The man bowed and did as she commanded.

Hawke felt a sudden release in her throat, "Why are you doing this? Fenris spared you, you have your life, so why risk it again?" Varania smiled at the captive mage, how little she knew of the truth .

One of her men brought Varania a chair and set it directly in front of Hawke, "Poor Leto, he's probably running around Kirkwall looking for you, too bad we're not in the Free Marshes anymore." Rani looked at her, surprise evident on her face, "Oh, that's right you've been out cold for about three weeks. Welcome to the Imperium Serah Hawke, where mages like us are free of the Templar plague and that accursed circle." She paused, closing her eyes she spoke in a softer tone. "Leto may have spared my life thanks to you, but he ruined everything by killing my master. I would have been an apprentice to one of the most powerful Magisters in all of Triventer! In the time since we met, I've been gaining power here. Now I am a powerful Magister, and Garret is my apprentice."

Rani looked at the elf in horror, she knew that Magisters all used blood magic to gain power, and here is Fenris's sister saying she has become a Blood mage! "If you have so much already, why am I here? Please just let me go, I won't cause trouble, I have nothing to do with this, neither does Fenris." Varania slapped Rani across the face, clearly enraged by her words.

"There is one thing I lack, one thing that will prove that I am one of the most powerful, which is my brother! Leto is the only one the lyrium branding did not kill after a year, he is one of a kind. If I have him then I will be all powerful, but to get him I need you." The elf stood behind Hawke, her small hands closing in on her neck. "He has become attached to you, and will trade his life for yours. But first I must make sure he knows you are in a great deal of pain the minute he sees you." Releasing her hold on Hawke's neck Varania turned to the men standing around the room. "Do what you like, but do not damage her face or kill her." Hawke was powerless to stop the men as they went at her, and she knew that nothing would stop them from having their way with her other than the elf mage who just left the room.

One man untied her from the chair as another began pulling off her armor. Yet another man pulled out a knife and ran it softly across her now exposed stomach, this was it, so Hawke did the one thing she could do, and that was scream for help. She knew no one would save her, she was alone in a foreign country where torture and murder were every day occurrences that no one paid any mind to.

**Well, some of you may realize what happened, for those that don't, I hope your mind stays pure forever! I love you my dear readers, see you next time!**

**Silver- Just…sadistic and cruel…I…just…WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO HER?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4! Yay so happy to write this for you guys! I hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**I realize I have yet to do a disclaimer… I OWN NOT THE GAME DRAGON AGE 2, only Rani Hawke, and the story plot, heeheehee. That's all, now to the story.**

Varic was worried, but he was growing annoyed by the elf's constant pacing. Hawke had been gone for over three weeks, and that assassin had been staying with them to help find her. Varic had been worried about his broody friend who had been seen many a night pacing Hightown. Aveline had told him about all the complaints the elf was getting, and so he thought he should talk with his friend. Not that much talking was happening, every time the dwarf opened his mouth the elf glared it shut. Finally Fenris stopped and the look on his face could melt even a darkspawn's heart, it was full of hopelessness and longing, but as quick as it was there it was gone again. "She's not in Kirkwall, so why…" he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Seeing as the elf wasn't going to get it Varic got up to answer the door.

It was a boy with a letter, Varic paid him a few silver and sent him on his way. The letter was addressed to Fenris, and it was sealed with a Triventer seal. Varic was curios and quickly returned to his friend. "Elf, you have a letter from Triventer, I didn't know you were still in contact with anyone there." Fenris paused before taking the letter and inspecting it. As soon as he saw the seal Fenris dropped it and let out a growl. "Easy Elf, what's the problem?" Varric picked up the letter and lifted the wax seal, without consent from Fenris read began reading the letter aloud. "Dear Leto, I know you're curious as to why this letter has Denarius's seal, well that's because I have taken over and claimed his manor…" Before he could read more Fenris ripped the letter out of his hand and began reading it.

_Dear Leto,_

_I know your curious as to why this letter has Denarius's seal, well that's because I have taken over and claimed his manor. A friend of yours is here as we speak, but she is indisposed at the moment. Oh well, Rani Hawke deserves this, she took you away from me. Now before you get to angry with me, I have a deal for you. In exchange for releasing your dear Hawke, you must come here and become my loyal servant._

_If you would rather be free, then I will just make a slave out of Hawke. The choice is yours, but one thing is for sure. This will be your last chance to see Rani Hawk ever again, that is, unless I choose to hunt you down and kill you._

_Love your dearest sister,_

_Varania_

_P.S. This letter was written in Hawke's blood so that you would know I'm serious._

Fenris felt his blood run cold and the letter slipped from his hands to the floor. His sister, the person Hawke had him spare, is a magister, a blood mage, and worse she was the one who kidnapped Hawke. Regaining his composer Fenris looked at the Dwarf who had just finished reading the letter and was staring at him. "Varric, I need to save Hawke, and I don't plan on becoming a slave again to do it." His voice was gruff, and Varric could only nod at his friends' statement. Never in the four years he had known the elf, did Fenris ever sound so sure about what he must do, not even when he talked about killing Denarius.

The elf left the room hastily, with Varric close behind. His destination was clear, and the dwarf smirked as he thought about what was about to go down. This may be one of the most interesting stories he'd ever tell, well other than the one of Hawke taking on the Arishock in one on one combat with only a dagger and with one hand tied behind her back.

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted to leave a little mystery about what's to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5! Sorry it took a while to post CH 3-4, tech problems with my editor. Everything's all good now! I should be able to post more now.**

Hawke was bruised, bloody, and crying. For the first time in her life, she felt lost. As a mage, Rani has been on the run, fighting to be free, but never had she faced such cruelty. Even Templars were nicer than her captors, they gave you some freedom and you kept your health. _'You could change things, all you have to do is let me in.' _Shaking her head Rani ignored the demon's attempt to persuade her.

"This is no time to cry, I need to stay strong, and Fenris will come and save me." Hawke whispered to herself. She wiped away the tears and tried calling her mana, yet again it failed. She had felt better and now it's like before. They must have slipped her some more magebane, that way Rani was still powerless. There was a shift, and then the creak as the large wooden door to her cell was opened.

"Oh my, I'm surprised you're even able to get up, you are very strong Serah Hawke. Well, we need to change that. Leto will be here shortly, and I want him to see your pain." Varania laughed, "That is what I thought anyway, but if you are good I will not allow my men to harm you any longer. You see I have come to realize how important you truly are, as such a strong mage you will make a fine magister one day." The smile on her face and the words she uttered were both a cruel blow to Hawke. All her life she resisted the demons calling for her, and now a blood mage is telling her how wonderful she would be as one. "Join me, and I will let you keep Leto as your slave."

Hawke jumped up and lashed out at the elven mage who dared call Fenris a slave. Varania responded with a bolt of lightning that hit Hawke square in the chest, sending her across the room and into the wall. Blood started to seep into the tattered robe she had been given, but luckily it wasn't a fatal wound. "I will never use blood magic, or own slaves" Standing up Rani flinched from the pain and grasped her wound to slow the bleeding. "And Fenris will never again be a slave." The steely tone of her voice was marred by her bloody and broken frame, causing the magister to laugh.

Turning her back to Rani, the elf left the cell and called her ever loyal apprentice Garret, "Leto should be here soon, get her ready. Remember, don't kill her or damage her face." With a sinister wave of her hand she left them, but Hawkes cries of pain could still be heard two floors away.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Isabela's ship was docked close to the Magister's home in which Hawke was being held. The plan was simple, Fenris would go in alone and strike a bargain with his sister. Varric and Isabela would sneak in and break out Hawke, while the others stood ready in case of a fight.

Fenris walked up to the door and opened it without knocking, his great sword secured to his back and tattoos glowing a bright blue. "Now now brother, is that any way to act? Your Champion is here if you wish to see her, but first I must ask you to stop glowing." His gaze fell upon his sister whom was lounging on a sofa.

Fenris calmed himself so his lyrium marking would stop glowing. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice causing a few of the slaves present to jump and even a guard twitched with fear.

Varania just huffed and motioned at a hall Fenris could not see into. He tensed for battle but stopped when he saw her. Black hair matted with blood, and lifeless golden eyes barely aware of their surroundings. She seemed barely able to stand, and the armor she had left in was replaced by flimsy bloodstained white robe. Fenris looked at his lover, seeing all the bruises and cuts on her exposed flesh. His anger boiled, and he was glowing. Something in Rani seemed to click, and as she looked at Fenris life entered her eyes. "Fenris, I knew you would come." Realizing what that meant her expression turned desperate. "Run Fenris, she wants to make you a slave, don't let her win. I'll be fine, please just-" She couldn't finish because Garret slapped her hard enough to send her to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Varania shot a glare at her apprentice and stood up. She silently walked over to Hawke's broken form and rolled her eyes. "Now tell me Leto, what about this woman do you like? Her hair, or maybe her eyes, or is it her kindness? Either way, it doesn't matter. If you want to save your little Hawke, I suggest throwing down your sword and pledging allegiance to me." Her wicked smile only caused Fenris to grow angrier "I can't vouch for her safety otherwise." The wicked look Denarius always got when he thought he had one crossed her face, sickening Fenris that he was of any relation to her. Fenris made no move to do as he was told, instead he gripped his weapon and stepped towards his sister. "Oh no you don't, guards seize him!" But there was no move, other than a bolt soaring past Varania's head and embedding itself into Garret's chest. Varric stepped out of the shadows and gave a thumbs up.

"It's over Varania, you've lost." This just caused the elven magister to smile, she pulled out her dagger and sliced open Rani's hand, then used that blood to call forth demons to fight for her. Varania had her own little pool of blood in which to use for blood magic, and the only way to stop her would be to kill Hawke.

**This is it my friends! Hope you like it, I have something planned for next chapter that will cause you to hate me! Lol, but this story isn't close to over, not by a long shot!**

**Silver- Why are you so mean to the characters? Glad to say powers back so I can continue to help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here, hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and side note, I want to thank all of you who are reading this. My viewers come from 13 different countries! I think that's awesome!**

Fenris had taken down three shades but it didn't seem to make a difference, the others were battling demons as well, and Varania just kept calling more. Rani watched in horror as her blood was used to conjure demon after demon. She could barely stand, and if the battle lasted any longer Rani Hawke would die from blood loss. _'You know how to stop this, and save your life. Let me help you save your friends, save the man you love!'_

"No, I can do this alone." Rani used all of her remaining strength to lunge at Varania. She stole the dagger from the elf's hand, and in turn stabbed her. As the dagger pierced Varania's flesh, she let out a scream of rage. The demons in the room turned to face the two mages, along with everyone else in the room. "I will not let you use me, this ends here Varania!" As Hawke yelled this Varania started using her blood magic, she used all of her life force to call upon a very powerful demon. It was black, with red fire seeping through cracks in its flesh. The creature had four arms, and two very sharp horns a top its head. As it stood to its full length, the creature's horns broke holes in the mansion ceiling. At nearly fifteen feet tall, the creature turned its fiery gaze on Hawke.

She was too stunned to even blink, her father had told both her and Bethany of the demon of demons, a creature so powerful that even the great Malcom Hawke would never dare face. So clearly she could hear her father 'Beware my little birds of Safir, the great demon.'

" So it seems one here knows of me, I am the demon Safir, prepare for the battle of your life." The demon roared

Fenris watched as the demon reached for Hawke, tightening his grip on his Blade of Mercy he charged at Safir. He stabbed the Demon in the leg, but it only seemed to anger him. Fenris moved so he was between Hawke and the Safir, "You will not harm her!" He growled at the demon.

Fenris was now glowing brighter than the fires from the many fire places around the room, the light almost blinding to look at directly. Rani knew the lyrium reacted to his emotions, and that the more they glowed the more pain he suffered. She watched him fight the demon in front of them, it was just toying with them until it got bored. Aveline and Isabela fought the remaining shades while Sebastian, Varric, and Merrill helped with defeating Safir. Anders rushed to Hawke's side and began healing her, and quickly realized that he was even able to cure the wretched Magebane. Once she was able to stand, Hawke thanked Anders and told him to heal the others as needed.

Rani didn't want to leave, but she needed a staff. Running from the battle was hard but she knew she would be of much use with a staff, so she went to the closest room. Rani's luck must have changed because she had found the room her things had been stored in, along with various Potions. Not bothering to get armored up, Rani grabbed a light robe and her staff. She shrugged on the robe easily, it wouldn't protect her from harm, but it was better than the tattered one she had been wearing. Picking up her now empty pack she just about filled it with the potions and then ran back to the battle, the first thing she did was heal all her companions. Rani cast a frost spell on the demon, only managing to slow it momentarily. After tossing a mana potion to Anders she downed her own and began pelting the demon with staff blasts, then with a fire ball to the face.

All her shots seemed to hit the cracks, and her companions seemed to understand. The Demon's weakness was the various cracks where fire spilled out of his body. Everyone changed their aim and started hitting the demon where the cracks were larger. Aveline and Isabela joined the fight soon after having taken out the shades and each downing a stamina potion.

Safir soon grew tired of the battle, and angered the mage girl knew his weakness. With one of his large clawed hands he scooped up the mage, and with his other three began casting a spell. Merrill and Anders both noticed too late what the spell was, the demon had petrified Hawke. The only way to save her was to kill the demon, but without Hawke it seemed hopeless.

Fenris wasn't about to give up, not when he had come so far to get Hawke. If killing another demon was the only way to save her, then that is what he will do. "If the Abomination and blood mage wish to give up let them. Hawke would never turn her back on a friend in need, so I will not turn my back on her." Everyone was surprised and encouraged by the elf's words. Again the attacked Safir, blow after blow, they didn't give in. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting they had somehow managed to tire the demon.

Fenris grabbed another stamina potion, thanking the Maker Hawke had grabbed so many. With his weapon in hand he charged the demon, finally seeing an opening he went for it. Fenris scaled the large demon's back, then with one swift motion he plunged his Blade of Mercy through the demons neck. He jumped of the demon, leaving his blade in its neck, and hurried to Hawke's side. She was no longer a statue, but even so, she wasn't moving. "Hawke!" Fenris held her in his arms, she was breathing and she had a pulse, but both were weak. "Mage, Hawke is in need of your healing." Fenris may hate Anders, and vice versa, but both agreed that when it came to Hawke they would put their differences aside to keep her safe.

The room was quiet as Anders healed the unconscious mage they all turned to for guidance. They seemed to realize Hawke was human, no matter what she may have done, she wasn't invincible. It had been so easy for someone to take her, what if they hadn't come in time? So many times had they taken her for granted, asking her to risk her life to help them. When Anders was done all eyes were on the young mage and her elven lover. "She should be awake by now, I wonder if her spirits lost?" Anders murmurs to himself, but Fenris over heard him anyway.

"Hawke, open your eyes." He pleaded softly, trying to call her back from the fade. "Hawke. Come back to me!" His voice was soft like velvet, with only the slightest hint of worry. "Please Rani." At the sound of her given name Rani Hawke stirred, her eyelashes fluttering open.

A smile spread across her lips, "You called me Rani." She giggled and sat up, or tried to but a wave of nausea caused her to fall back into Fenris's arms. "Sorry, I don't think I can walk right now." Fenris did a very un-characteristic thing and picked her up bridal style. Without saying a word he carried her out the door and back to the ship. Their companions close behind, ready to leave the dreadful mansion. Varric made sure to grab the Blade of Mercy for Fenris, knowing it was a gift from Hawke and that he will want it back.

From the shadows, a human rouge had watched the whole ordeal. She had heard from her contacts that the Champion of Kirkwall had been kidnapped, and came to help if needed. She was glad to just watch the fight for once, but her interest in Rani Hawke and her companions grew as she witnessed the battle unfold. Katherine Theirin smiled to herself, she would like to meet the interesting mage, people called the Champion, in person.

**That is where I leave you, well at least a few of you got that reference! Oh and I have a contest, if you've read a few of my other stories you'll know I like to do contests! So here it is, first person to correctly tell me who Katherine is gets a secret prize! Tata for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of the reasons I've been writing this story is because I was inspired by another author's story, and the other reason is I love the series! I'm excited to see what Bioware does in inquisition! Sorry I just felt like saying this, now on to the story!**

Fenris was on the deck with the others, Hawke was lying down with her head in his lap. He didn't mind, even after being teased by Varric and Isabela. After so long without her, not knowing if he'd ever see Hawke again, Fenris kept her close. Varric could sense his brooding friends' good mood, not wanting to miss the opportunity he spoke up. "So Elf, what do you do in that gigantic house all day?"

Fenris looked at him with a serious expression, "Dance, of course." Hawke let out a soft chuckle.

Varric seemed mildly interested, "Really?"

Fenris smirked at his dwarven friend, "I run from room to room choreographing routines." This had everyone laughing.

Varric had a large smile as he said his next words, "You're actually joking. Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar!" Sebastian glared at the dwarf, but Fenris laughed at the comment.

With his rare smile he replied. "And you thought I was always serious." This caused the group to laugh again. When things quieted he looked at the dwarf and asked his own question, "I thought all dwarves had beards. Where's yours?"

All eyes turned to Varric, waiting for his response. Leaning back the dwarf looked at his friend, a smirk playing across his own lips, "I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin." Laughter burst out among their companions.

Fenris looked at him, his serious expression back. "I thought maybe it fell onto your chest."

Isabela, who had just finished her Captain duties, piped in, not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease the handsome elf, "Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke!"*****

Fenris glared at the pirate standing in front of him, "I don't brood." A few people stifled their laughs, but Hawke and Varric didn't bother hiding their amusement.

Varric gave him a sincere smile, "Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor." Isabela high fived her dwarven friend while winking at the elf.

Fenris rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to the starry sky above, "You're a very odd dwarf." He said at last.

Varric laughed again, "And you thought I was joking about the pin."

The group soon fell into a peaceful silence, the only sound arising from the waves of the waking sea. Hawke grew tired and sat up, she looked at all her companions who had come to rescue her. Rani believed she had to be the luckiest mage alive for having such good friends. When she turned to Fenris their eyes locked, he was her rock. She could count on him for anything, and as long as he was there, she could face any challenge. Rani smiled at him and stood up, "I'm need sleep, goodnight all." Fenris followed her shortly after saying farewell to their companions. As they entered their cabin he pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and loving, but soon turned passionate. Rani broke away first, breathing heavily. "Fenris I-"

He cut her off, "Ranita, I love you." His eyes were full of love, and vulnerability. Rani's breath hitched when she heard her real name, only her mother and Bethany ever called her that, everyone else preferred her nick name 'Rani'.

She smiled up at him, "I love you to Fenris, and I promise not to go off alone anymore."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You better not." With that the two of them went to bed, Rani curled up in Fenris's warm embrace.

**~0~0~0~0~**

As the ship docked everyone hurried off, ready to set foot on solid ground again. "If I never sail again it will be too soon." Anders muttered as he left for Darktown, back to his clinic.

Varric and Isabela finished talking, then the Dwarf turned to Merrill, "Come on Daisy, I owe you a drink at the Hanged Man ." So off they went, Isabela trailing behind. Sebastian said good bye to Hawke and Fenris then left to get to the Chantry.

Aveline muttered something about needing to see her husband, and left. Hawke turned to Fenris, a whimsical look upon her face. "I think they just ditched us." He just shrugged, and the two made their way back to Hightown.

Katherine followed the two until they arrived at the Hawke Estate. Unsure on how to approach she just watched them from the shadows. They were talking but she couldn't hear their conversation.

Fenris knew they were being followed, and as soon as they reached Hawkes home he informed her. "A woman has been tailing us since we got off the ship."

Hawke's eyes darted across the courtyard, not seeing anyone suspicious until her gaze fell to the farthest corner. A woman was watching them, "The corner there, she's sticking to the shadows, possibly a rouge." He nodded. "I'll approach from the front while you get her from behind, don't hurt her Fenris." He smirked then walked off, taking the alley that led around to where the woman was hiding. Hawke kept her eyes on the woman, she didn't move to tail Fenris, she knew she was the target.

Katherine watched as Hawke approached her, standing up tall she waited for the other woman to cross the courtyard. By the time she realized someone was behind her a dagger was on her throat. "Why are you tailing Hawke?" The angry voice of Fenris spoke in her ear.

When Hawke finally reached them she stopped and stared at Katherine, surprise and recognition playing across her face. "Fenris, you can let her go. This is the Hero of Ferelden, more formally known as Queen Katherine." The elf released his captive, but was still wary of her. "May I ask why royalty is following me around Kirkwall?"

Katherine smirked, "You should really ask why Royalty has been following you since Tirvinter, but I'll let it slide." Clearing her throat she leaned against the wall and began explaining herself. "I heard the Champion had been kidnapped by a magister, and since I was already there I decided to see if you need help. After watching you duke it out, and your elf here do his glowey thing, I decided to stalk you. So I hopped on a ship and arrived here yesterday. Then realizing you weren't here yet I waited at the docks for Isabela's ship to come in. When you two were alone I followed you and here we are all caught up. Though I still want to know how you do the glowey thing, can you teach me? Then I could scare my husband and his uncle!"

Hawke looked from the curios expression on Katherine's face, to the repulsed look on Fenris's face and sighed softly. "If you want Lyrium branded into your flesh, go ahead, but the pain is so intense you will forget everything prior to receiving the markings. Then human, you can glow." Katherine gulped, surprised at his statement. Hawke put her hand on his shoulder but he brushed it aside, "I will leave you to deal with her, do not get yourself into trouble Hawke." His eyes softened and he placed his hand on her cheek before leaving back to his own mansion.

Realizing her words were the cause, Katherine apologized. "I did not mean to upset him, you have my apologies Hawke."

Rani looked at the woman in front of her and smiled, "Fenris knows you meant well, but his anger gets the best of him. You must be tired, you can stay with me tonight." With that the two women headed back to the Hawke Estate.

**Yes I know these are Varric's line, but I thought it worked from Isabela too, sorry to those who don't like it.**

**And the winner of the contest is: Fang-Girling101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo, how ya doing? Good right, well I'm glad. Sometimes I wonder if anyone even bothers reading this, I could confess to killing someone and it would go unnoticed. I know my editor reads this, but he doesn't count really. No offense silver, well enough rambling and on to the story.**

Rani learned that Katherine and Bohdan were already acquaintances, he supplied her during the blight, and Sandal made runes for her and her companions. She left them to catch up and informed Orana they had a guest who would be staying with them for a while. Just as she reached the top step leading up to her room a large and slobbery dog tackled her. "Easy boy, I missed you to, no please get off me." Jolt huffed and let his master up. Rani patted his head and then went to her room, Jolt trailing behind her.

When Rani came back out she was wearing her lounge clothes, she went straight to her study to look over the mail she knew would be piling up on her desk. "Maker, even I don't get this much mail, and I'm the queen." Katherine exclaimed. Rani turned to see the rouge leaning against the wall, a frown on her face. "Hawke, will you answer something for me?"

Curiosity got the best of her, so Rani nodded and waited for the other woman to continue. With a heavy sigh she asked her question, "When I was asking around about you people told me how you always did what others asked, and Bohdan told me about how you never turn people away. You give away money, you rescue nobles in distress, and you spend more time helping others then worrying about yourself. So tell me, why do you do it?"

Rani wasn't expecting her to ask something like that, and after mulling it over for a few minutes she had her answer. "I am a mage, and everyday people judge me because of it. It would be so easy to give in to the demons, but it takes a strong mage to say 'no'. I help others because it's the right thing, but also because I want to prove magic can be good too." Rani looked into the fire illuminating the room. "The Chantry says all magic is evil, and that mages need to be locked up for their own protection. I believe they are almost right, mages should be separated for a while. Use the circle to teach them control, and then send them back to their families to live their lives. Is it such a bad thing to want to live without being imprisoned? My father taught me control, he was an apostate who never lived in the circle, and I want to live like him. Sorry, I guess it isn't a very good reason." She apologized even though it was unnecessary.

Katherine smiled at the mage in front of her. She knew mages had it hard, but each one treated life differently. Anders chose to blame the Chantry and acted like the circle was a death sentence, but Hawke chose to show them mages are good, and that a little structure was a good idea. It was strange how opinions differed so on the same subject. "I like your answer, it gives me something to ponder when I can't sleep." Katherine then left the study and headed to the room Bohdan had told her she could use.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Rani received a letter from King Alistair, informing her he was in Kirkwall and would like an audience with her. Katherine decided to surprise her husband by showing up alongside Hawke when they met. She also had news for her husband, something that Anders had informed her of that deeply joyed her. So there they were on their way to meet the king, Rani, Anders, Aveline, Fenris, and Katherine, who had made sure everyone was dressed nicely.

As they entered the Keep they saw Meredith all but yelling at the king, who seemed amused by the whole ordeal. King Alistair replied to something she had just said, "Let me guess: that's your final answer?"

Meredith growled her response, "Three mages have fled to Ferelden, and you have intervened to protect them as if it is your right to do so." After calming down a bit she continued, "What other answer did you expect, your Majesty?" She said the last part as if remembering the man in front of her was the King of Ferelden.

Alistair smiled at her, "A 'maybe' might have been nice."

"I don't deal in 'maybes'. I deal in cold, hard facts - as should you. Perhaps when Ferelden next chooses a king, it will be one that takes his duty to the Maker seriously." With that last comment she stormed off, shoving past Rani and her companions.

"Well. That was awkward." The king muttered to himself. Realizing he wasn't alone, King Alistair turned to face the Champion.

Rani smiled at the King, "That's just Meredith's idea of Kirkwall hospitality." She teased.

"Really? Kirkwall brutality must rip the skin off your face, then." Alistair laughed.

The man behind the King stepped forward, "This is the Champion of Kirkwall." He informed the King, who seemed to remember his reason for being there.

"Right! I'm Alistair, uh... king of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." Alistair sputtered, clearly not fully accustomed to being King.

Teagan sighed softly, "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle."

Before Hawke could respond Aveline took a knee and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty. May I say what an honor it is to meet you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"You could, but you'd be the first today." Alistair seemed startled by her actions.

Aveline stood then and looked him in the eyes, "I fought at Ostagar. What happened there was... a great tragedy."

Alister nodded, a solemn look crossing his face. "Ah. Yes. Yes, it was. Thankfully the man responsible has paid for that."

Anders looked at the King, a smirk on his face. "Say... weren't you a Grey Warden once?"

Alister looked at the mage, "That's the rumor. Wait, weren't you...?"

"That's the rumor."

"Huh. I guess we get around." Alister laughed with the mage. King Alistair sighed and got back to the matter at hand. "I was hoping we could talk. Would've been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky." Hawke looked back at her friends to see why King Alistair hadn't addressed his wife, but saw she was nowhere to be seen.

Turning back to the king she spoke kindly, "I'm surprised you would even know who I am."

Alister smiled at the young mage, "I know you came here from Lothering. A Ferelden refugee that did well for herself, against all odds. I have to admit. I was hoping your influence in Kirkwall might be of use." He continued after a long sigh. "Things... haven't been going well with Orlais. Without a viscount here, however, there's only the knight-commander to deal with."

Hawke quickly grew concerned, "Is there to be a war, then?"

"I hope not!"

Alister sounded sure of himself, but Teagan's words said otherwise. "You're more optimistic than I am."

Alister turned to his Uncle, "Empress Celene is doing her best. Orlais isn't the most stable place right now."

Before she even uttered the words, her companions already knew they were coming. "Do you think there's something I can do?"

Alistair looked down at the floor while he answered her, "Sadly, it may be too late. Meredith got wind of my arrival sooner than I'd hoped." He fixed his gaze upon her once more, "What you can do is protect Kirkwall. It will take someone like you to keep it from falling apart."

Hawke gulped, not expecting those words. "Protect Kirkwall from what, exactly?" Her voice was soft, yet firm. Fenris could tell she was already preparing for whatever was to come.

"You ask me, the biggest threat to this city just walked out the door. But maybe that's the ex-Templar in me talking." He tried to laugh it off but the tension was still in the air around them. "Well, I suppose I should get back to the old ball and chain."

Teagan rolled his eyes at his nephew, "You know, the queen hates it when you call her that."

"No she doesn't. Just because she killed an Archdemon... she doesn't scare me." Alister protested.

A new voice spoke up, causing everyone to look at the door. "You keep telling yourself that sweetie." Katherine watched her husband's eyes bulge and his face pale. "Now, what were you saying about the old ball and chain? Teagan, thank you for watching my husband well I was gone. You can have the last few days of your stay here to yourself."

Alistair took a step back but Katherine was faster, she grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her height. "Now love, I was only joking. I would never call you that for real, please don't glare like that." In one quick motion Katherine pressed her lips to his, surprising everyone.

She pulled away and let go of his ear, "You're lucky, I have something important to tell you. Now, say good bye to everyone, I'm going to give you the grand tour of Kirkwall." Everyone watched as the rouge pulled her husband out of the keep.

By grand tour, Katherine meant bringing him back to Hawke's estate so they could talk. The warrior watched as his wife sat at the edge of the large bed in her room, facing away from him. "What's the matter love?" He sat next to her and she took one of his hands into both of hers.

Smiling at him, Katherine placed his hand on her stomach. "I am with child, you will have an heir." Alister was stunned, his wife was with child?

"How… Who… Why… When…" He just couldn't think straight.

Katherine laughed, "Well love, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

Alistair blushed a deep red, remembering the time their companion Wynn had given him the same speech. "I know how babies are made, what I mean is… Is it mine, no I mean are you sure?"

"Alistair, I have only ever lain with one man in my whole life, and I am sure because our friend Anders could sense the child within me."

Her words seemed to calm him down, and for the rest of the day they walked around Hightown arguing baby names and wondering whether it was a girl or boy.

**Yes, tis true! Katherine's with child, and so now Ferelden has an heir! Hope it threw you off, I love you my wonderful readers, until next time! (Sorry this is unedited… My Editor is on Vacation and hasn't had the time, but I wanted to at least post something for you guys.)**


End file.
